A Boy In The Web
by Kenchi Narukami
Summary: Naruto takes in the Sadistic Rachnera. What Kind of Lemony goodness will happen? Contains Femdom, slight Minato bashing, and overall lemony goodness.


**A/N: Had to delete and re-upload**

 **Naruto x Rachnera. With Mrs. Smith lime. (Naruto x Monster Musume.)**

In Japan, the extraspecies program that allowed Monster girls to integrate into society and study abroad was a booming success, and what some may call a dating service due to the Monster girl's being open with their desires and the rules of cross-species intercourse having laxened significantly.

Now, the coordinator Mrs. Smith had to find a home for Rachnera after her last one was a… less than perfect fit. Apparently Arachne's weren't as appreciated as the many other species such as the soft and cute dog, cat, or bunny girls. But still, she did know of at least one person who could be sucker…. Err, convinced to take in the spider woman.

And so here she was at the home of her beloved nephew, Naruto who lived alone, his negligent father constantly working abroad or overseas. For a twelve year old kid, he was surprisingly independent… and he also had a little something extra.

"... and so that's the gist of things." She explained with a hearty laugh, having tried to butter up her nephew into accepting his role as a host for the arachnid woman.

"I'm not sure about this. Don't spiders eat their prey by drinking their blood and fluids?" He asked her almost nervously, this wasn't the first time that his aunt had tried to trick him into something.

"Good god boy! She's not some barbarian. Though that bit about fluids isn't entirely wrong since still to this day, semen is a highly valued food amongst Monster girls. But I digress. If I can't find a home for her, she'll be deported. Are you sure there's nothing I can do to convince you?" she asked with a sigh, sipping at some coffee as she kept a close eye on the whiskered boy.

"The last time I was dragged into something by you, I nearly got sent to juvie for identity theft and running an underground raccoon fighting ring." He stated in a deadpan tone with a small shiver since his aunt's requests usually came with an unexpected twist.

"... oh that? I swear, I have no idea those raccoons were to be released back to the wild." she replied while waving her hand dismissively. She didn't want to have to do this… but there was a small trick to getting the boy to do whatever she wanted. Guess now would be a good time to pull out the big guns.

She slipped off her high heels and raised a stocking covered foot and pressed it against his crotch. "Now don't be that way. I know you love your auntie. Maybe a nice massage can change your mind?" she spoke in a sultry tone as she rubbed the growing bulge in his pants.

"I bet you haven't busted a nut in weeks. It's unhealthy for a young and virile boy like you to be so backed up. You could get a very nasty case of blue balls." she spoke in a teasing tone as she skillfully clasped his pants zipper between her toes and slowly pulled it down. Then, with surprising dexterity, she managed to pull his cock out with her foot, allowing his erection to breathe in the open air.

With a chuckle, she wrapped both her stocking covered feet around the tip of his cock, her toes kneading his swollen glans, earning some moans from him while precumm oozes out. Dribbling down his boy meat. With some more squeezing she forced out more precum until his cock glistened with his own juices, giving her plenty of lubing to work his shaft.

Her stocking covered soles rubbed up and down his cock, using her toes to apply pressure to his g-spots. He writhed and moaned uncontrollably as his auntie toyed with his dick. A cross eyed expression forming as his mouth formed an O shape.

"Ara. Just a little rubbing and you already seem close to bursting. Seems you need a woman in your life. I can't help but wonder if you'll be taking care of Rachnera-san, or she'll be caring for you." Ms. Smith asked with a chuckle, casually sipping her coffee as she squeezed his dick between her soles as if it were a stress ball. As if she were trying to tenderize his meat.

His dick twitched and swelled, but instead of granting him the release he needed, she released him from the grip of her feet. "Not yet. There's still the matter of Rachnera-san. Would you be so kind as to take her into your home? I think a cute little boy like you will be suitable for her tastes." she asked and flicked the tip of his dick with her big toe, making him wince.

"Yes! I will! Just let me cum! Please!" the boy begged her. With a chuckle, Smith gripped his cock again and beat his meat at fast pace. With a groan, the boy sprayed hot jizz all over his aunt's feet and legs. Some of his semen sticking to her stockings while the rest just spilled either onto the floor or down his cock, thick ropes of jizz clinging to her toes as she forced out any leftovers inside his shaft by stroking out the rest from his glans.

"So much. And it's got a sour smell to it. And it looks a lot like jelly. Has your cum been curdling in your balls or something? Not to worry, I think Rachnera-san's presence will be a win-win for both of us. I'll draw up the paperwork immediately… but first I need to change my stockings." Smith stated as she left the room. It would be very interesting to see her nephew handle a sadistic and domineering female like Rachnera.

Naruto groaned, at falling for his Aunt's persuasions again. When it had come to the underground raccoon fighting ring, she had blown him to high heaven to get him on board.

And before that, there was the Moonshine business which taken a titty fuck to get him onboard.

"Auntie, why do you always torture me like this!" sighed Naruto as he cleaned up the mess his Aunt had caused by wiping it up.. "Why, because you enjoy it so much." Said Smith as she came back and dropped something black and wet in his hands. Looking at it, he blushed slightly when he saw that it was her Panties, which were soaked. "For you to help yourself out with, since I know you want to ravish me someday." She said as she walked out the door. It was going to get pretty interesting in this household soon enough.

 **The next day.**

"This… is to be my host? A human child?" Spoke the form of a silver haired Arachne as her crimson eyes stared at the human in question, her arms crossed beneath her bust as she tapped her fingers impatiently.

Ms. Smith merely giggled as she whispered into Rachnera's ear "Don't be fooled by his appearance. He is loaded with money thanks to his daddy. And he loves older women. A strong and dominant female specimen like you should be able to wrap him around your finger in no time. And his balls are packed with all the ball batter you can possibly stomach."

A light blush formed on the spider woman's face as she chuckled coldly, a somewhat sadistic smile on her face as she replied "That so? Sounds like he might make for an interesting toy to play around with to ease my boredom." Rachnera's statement sent a small shiver down the boy's spine… but since he'd agreed already and had signed the paperwork, the Arachne would now be a resident of his home.

"And just how do _you_ know what he's packing Mrs. Coordinator?" the Arachne asked with a sinister chuckle.

"How do you think?" The coordinator replied in a chipper tone as she adjusted her sunglasses. She turned on her heels with a sharp click and then departed, leaving the two alone in the household.

"Well then, come on and let me show you to your room Rachnera-san" Sighed Naruto as he turned to head upstairs, though for some reason, he felt chills going up his spine as he felt an icy stare in his back. Likely from his new housemate. "Is there something ya need?" Asked Naruto turning back to face her, only to find her making her way towards the living room where she turned on the television and changed the channel to a pay-per-view type program… of hardcore pornography.

"H-hey! What're you watching that for?" He yelped as he dashed across the room before she could push 'enter' to finalize the payment… but was stopped when he had gotten caught up in some kind of webbing.

"Just a little something to help put me in the right mood." Was her callous reply as her fingers started to do an intricate series of movements as more webbing started to bind the boy's limbs.

"Hey, hey! Lady, I don't know what my crazy ass Aunt told you, but i'm not into the whole getting tied up thing." Naruto nervously stated as the webbing got tighter.

"Mmm. Resistant are you? Good. Struggle if you want, that just makes it all the sweeter when I make you into my little slave boy. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll sample some of your boy cream." She replied with a somewhat snarky smile, she crept closer to him, like a predator stalking its prey and then pulled his pants down.

"Rule one, you no longer need to wear clothing inside the house." she spoke and slowly pulled down his boxers in a deliberate effort to tease him and put him on the edge.

"Rule two, what I say goes. If I want something, you give it to me, no questions asked." she stated yet again as she sensually licked her lips when she saw his huge sixteen inch package.

"And rule three, when the fly is caught in the spider's web, the fly has no right to complain. It can only submit as it becomes food for the spider." She spoke in a sultry tone, with some sweet venom dripping off each and every word as she brought her head to his crotch and gave his balls a kiss of affection.

Naruto struggled a bit more, then sighed as he asked "So, is this how all arachne greet new people?" with a deadpan tone.

With a grunt of disapproval, she gently bit at his ballsack and snapped back "Careful boy. A male's manhood is a delicate thing. And seeing as how it is in my care…" She warned him, leaving the sentence hanging.

Naruto snapped his trap shut at that, " _Auntie, I am so getting payback for this! You will regret the day you set me up with this crazy lady and her….._ " His thoughts trailed off when she raised her upper half and lifted her midriff to show off her H-cup breasts, which caused his third leg to stand a attention. Rachnee's eyes widened when she his package at full mast making her lick her lips again hungrily.

"As for your earlier question, when we Arachne find something delectable… we cannot wait to feast." she stated with a small giggled and kissed him on the lips. With a wink, she spoke sweetly "Now sit back and enjoy yourself. Most prey don't get that luxury of enjoyment. You're going to be feeding me an awful lot."

Before he even had a chance to protest, she wrapped her lips around his cock. Pulling some locks of her out of her face as she slowly bobbed her head. Almost as if she were trying to torture him. Her lips were soft to the touch as they slowly dragged across his shaft, leaving a trail of warm saliva. He groaned in ecstasy and his toes curled from the sweet pleasure, his mind was lost in a haze. Rachnera's mouth felt heavenly as her tongue twisted around his cock, he bucked his hips a bit, trying to feel more of this intoxicating sensation.

If this kept up, he could risk getting addicted to her blowjobs. But then… if her blowjob alone felt this good, then what would happen if he actually fucked her pussy?

Rachnera picked up her pace, her head bobbing up and down at a faster rate with some sloppy sucking noises being heard. The boy writhing in the webbing, his body shuddering as he was now almost hyperventilating with his release fast approaching. Gripping the base of his cock with her hand, she quickly pumped it a few times, her crimson eyes looking at him hungrily as she could almost taste his ball cream.

Finally, the dam broke as his cum flooded her mouth, his dick shooting out thick and slimy ropes of semen. She moaned as she gulped it down, her throat bobbing as she greedily drank his seed. But for some reason, he couldn't stop shooting his jizz. It was like her mouth was sucking out his jizz from his balls with the force of a vacuum. His vision turned hazy white as he felt a second orgasm coming, despite still being in the process of one. And his cum output doubled, his thick ball cream spilled out from the corners of her mouth with some small white bubbles forming in her nostrils.

Finally, the exquisite pleasure ended, leaving him feeling lethargic and a little bit disappointed that it was over. Rachnera removed her mouth from his cock with a loud pop sound, followed by a smacking of her lips, satisfied sigh as she patted her full belly.

"For a little boy, you sure do cum buckets. This was just a preview, a small test to see what you were made of. And you passed with flying colors. When I get serious, you won't ever wish to leave my web, little fly. Best get some rest while you can. I'll be needing another feeding soon. S And I won't be so gentle next time." She stated as she released him from her web, letting him drop to the floor, and he sank to his knees while wheezing for air.

That woman wasn't just an Arachne… she had to be a Succubus/Arachne hybrid of some kind. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if his balls could keep up with her. This… was going to be either one hell of a ride… or an exquisitely pleasurable hell.

 **Next day.**

"Ah. Not wearing any clothes? Good. Seems you have started to acknowledge the rules." Rachnera stated with a satisfied giggle, clapping her hands almost excitedly.

"Um. Yeah. Right." he mumbled, unable to form a legitimate argument. But hopefully if he played along, she wouldn't be as rough with him. Which might give him a bit more wiggle room to catch his second wind.

"Still… there seems to be something wrong with this picture. I know! I think it's time for an age old Arachne tradition… cocooning." She spoke with a sly smile, a haughty laugh escaping her lips.

"Cocooning?" he asked with a nervous gulp. Why did that sound so ominous?

"Back in the old times, we Arachne were expert weavers and trappers. If we found a male we liked, we would wrap them up in our webbing for a week and pleasure them night and day without stopping. If the male lost himself to the pleasure and submitted, then he would become the Arachne's slave and husband. If he managed to hold onto his sanity, then he was allowed the choice to stay or go." Rachnera explained, putting a finger beneath his chin as she smiled coldly.

He wanted to refuse her… but for some reason, he couldn't. Maybe he wanted to experience something like that. Maybe some small part of him wanted to be her slave? Regardless… he didn't even have the chance to form a sentence as she began wrapping him in her webbing. His ankles were tied together to keep him from running, and then she started to wrap up his legs.

"Mmm. Don't worry. I will give you such sweet pleasure, that you may wish to stay cocooned forever. That's what happened to countless males back in the old days." she spoke in a teasing tone as she continued her work, soon his chest was wrapped in sticky webbing with his arms crossed over his chest. And then his head was also covered in webbing as well, save for a gap for his nose to breathe through. Soon, the only thing that could feel the free air was his cock and ballsack.

The webbing rubbed tightly against his body, which seemed to have some kind of aphrodisiac effect which made his body more sensitive. And without warning, he quickly got an erection which stood straight up in the air. Pulsing and twitching violently as an endless stream of precum flowed from his cock like a broken faucet.

"Ara, ara. Don't break too soon little fly. It won't be as fun if you lose your mind on the first day. Since you already experienced a blowjob, I think I'll treat you to my breasts. A small thank you for the delicious meal yesterday." she spoke as she wrapped her soft breasts around his dick, his precum working as the lubricant needed as she slid her tits up and down his dick.

The boy's breath hitched in his throat as he tried to suck in some air, but it was like he temporarily forgot how to breathe as she continued her ministrations. Her breasts feeling like soft marshmallows around his dick. How could anything possibly feel this good?

Before his brain could fully process this pleasure, his cock exploded with a geyser of semen, covering her breasts in his semen. "Wasn't that a little quick? No matter. You're young and energetic. Besides, it's not like you can go soft as you are now anyway." She spoke with a smile as she slurped his cock and took it into her mouth. But for some reason, this wasn't the soft and teasing blowjob from yesterday… this was something far more intense.

She wasted no time and began bobbing her head at a fast pace, the suction from her mouth was so strong, it was like she was trying to suck up his balls through his penis. All he could do was moan in ecstasy as he started to lose feeling in his lower body, his legs going numb. It was almost as if his dick was about to be torn off. Without warning, he exploded inside her mouth with the force of a volcano. His body started to twitch and spasm as she almost literally milked him for semen to devour.

And it wouldn't stop, his vision was filled with nothing but white webbing and static as she guzzled down his ball batter. Was this how a fly felt being preyed upon by a spider? If it felt this good… then why should he resist? It was possibly the best feeling in the world to be Rachnera's food. His vision started to blacken as he began to lose consciousness, all the blood in his body, seemingly concentrated into his cock. As if sensing his predicament, she finally released his boy meat from her mouth with a loud pop. A small burp escaping her lips due to that feast.

"Oops. Anymore and I could have accidentally broken you. Sorry about that. But we aren't done yet little fly. It has only been an hour and we still have the rest of the week to go. If you can't hold on and you break… well… you get the idea. Or is it that you want to be broken little fly?" she asked sweetly and gently stroked his cock in her hands, with her aphrodisiac laden webbing, it wasn't difficult to force him back to hardness. The blonde's only response was an aroused groan.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes, Mistress. Please break me into your food source and slave. I want to be yours for the rest of my life'. I suppose I have no choice but to oblige your wish. It might be a bit too soon, but I think I shall allow you to feel a true hell of pleasure." She spoke with a predatory smile as she reached down towards her pussy and gently spread it open. Her juices spilling out and dripping down on his erect penis.

"I wanted to play longer, but I don't think it's possible for you to last the week, much less the day little fly. With this, our game comes to a close." She spoke with a sickly sweet voice and lowered herself onto his cock, her pussy slowly swallowing his penis all the way down to the root. Naruto let out a muffled grunt as his rock hard member was bathed in wet, warm, and slimy sensation, and felt the urge buck forward, but couldn't due to the cocoon which trapped him in place beneath this cum hungry predator. "Morrhh,morrhh!" He mumbled through the webbing, wanting feel even more pleasure.

"Don't worry. There will be plenty more, little fly." She replied sweetly as she began to gently rock her hips, her fleshy inner walls almost having a vice like grip on his boy meat, like it was made to mercilessly milk out his seed. The boy felt nothing but euphoria as his mind blissfully melted away. Beneath the wrappings, his tongue lolled out and his eyes were now rolling into the back of his head.

The sounds of flesh smacking on flesh was heard as Rachnera sped up, gyrating her hips to massage his boy meat at a few different angles. "Feels good doesn't it? We Arachne's don't need venom to tempt our prey. Why should we when we can make a male's brain melt with sweet hellish pleasure?" she teased him a bit, and kissed his mouth area. Her pussy sucking hard on his dick.

A small part of him wanted to resist, but it was drowned out by the sheer pleasure he was feeling. "Mmm. It is always so fun to play with little boys, shame that you couldn't last longer. But I think you'll be happy as my slave, little fly. Say goodbye to your old life as a free human." she whispered in a husky manner, as she started slamming her pussy down on his cock with the force of a jackhammer.

With a muffled groan, his cock swelled up and his semen filled her womb up until his cum leaked out from her pussy, staining his web covered crotch in his cum. With a satisfied smile, Rachnera lifted herself off his cock which flopped out as it softened, and with one of her claws, cut open the webbing covering his face. What was once a reluctant boy was now gone, his face flushed red from arousal and the constriction of webbing, his eyes hazy and unfocused and his tongue lolled out as he panted like a dog.

She gently patted this boy… no, this meal's head and giggled coldy. She was a spider, and he was a fly caught in her web. Doomed to submit and be her prey.

 **The next day.**

"Hello? Ohhh, Ms. Coordinator, Smith. Nice to hear from you. Oh Naruto? He is too busy to come to the phone. He has been taking such good care of me, I couldn't possibly want for anything. If I am not careful, I could become fat and lazy with how well he treats me. Hmm? His sexual desires and needs? Trust me Ms. Smith. I know exactly how to handle a young boy like him. He just needs some guidance and direction, it was very smart of you to put an authority figure like me in his care. Don't worry, I'll send your love to him. Goodbye." Spoke the Arachne into the phone before hanging up and setting it down. A relaxed sigh escaping her lips as she sat back on the couch.

A muffled moan came from down the hall, prompting her to get up and head towards the source. She opened the doorway to her new bedroom and found her little slave in her bed, still wrapped up nice and tight in his snug little cocoon, though now she kept an opening for his mouth so he may speak, drink and eat. "Mistress? Are you ready to eat?" he asked in anticipation, his dick getting hard in arousal.

"Yes, little fly. Be sure to give me lots of your nourishing seed. I'll be sure to spoil you lots today." She spoke to her meal and then proceeded to suck his cock lazily. Life was good for Rachnera, and her slave boy blissfully served her without any hesitation. He couldn't possibly be any happier now. His semen was nothing more but food for her. And he could live happily in a neverending paradise filled with sweet pleasure. He would need to thank his aunt for setting this up.

He was just a fly… Rachnera's little fly, and he would forever be in her web. With a deep groan, he felt his balls being drained of semen again, his boy cream filling her mouth as she drank down his semen. With a satisfied smile, she released his dick from her hot mouth and chuckled coldly. "Good boy. I look forward to our life together. If you make lots of yummy sperm for my dinner, I'll treat you to my pussy." She spoke in a sweet and venomous voice, her promise making the boy buck his hips inside of cocoon.

"Yes Mistress. I'll make as much cum as you can stomach. Please wring me dry." He pleaded, earning a small kiss from the predatory spider. He was her food now… and she'd spoil him and continue to treat him well for the rest of his life as thanks for keeping her fed and sheltered.

"Of course, little fly." She promised him as she left the room, letting him stew inside his webbed prison so she could feed again when she was hungry. Perhaps she should invite Ms. Smith to indulge in some fun? It would be amusing to see the coordinator see her nephew in this blissful but pathetic state. After all… it wouldn't hurt to have the set.

 **End lemon.**

 **Alt. Ending.**

"Well then, come on and let me show you to your room Rachnera-san" Sighed Naruto as he turned to head upstairs, though for some reason, he felt chills going up his spine as he felt an icy stare in his back. Likely from his new housemate. "Is there something ya need?" Asked Naruto turning back to face her, only to find her making her way towards the living room where she turned on the television and changed the channel to a pay-per-view type program… of hardcore pornography.

"H-hey! What're you watching that for?" He yelped as he dashed across the room before she could push 'enter' to finalize the payment… only for the phone to ring, making him sigh as he went to go answer it. In the background, Rachnera was a bit disappointed that he hadn't taken the bait and fell into her trap. That's okay though, she wouldn't have to wait long for her next chance.

The whiskered boy picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello? Not a good time right now." he spoke into the mouthpiece impatiently.

"Hello to you too. Listen, I thought I might give you a friendly warning. Arachne's have this thing called 'cocooning'. If Rachnera-san does this to you, you'll be living out your days as her food/slave. You may need to turn the tables on her to avoid this. Here's a small hint, Arachnid's get drunk on caffeine. Bye bye!" spoke the form of his aunt Ms. Smith before she hanged up. He sighed as he placed the phone down and thanked his lucky stars that she had warned him ahead of time. Looking at the nearby coffee maker… he suddenly gained an idea as a light bulb seemingly flashed over his head.

Looking into the living room he saw Rachnera twirling the remote in one hand idly, then he looked around and saw….."Rachnera-san, why is there webbing all over the place?" Rachnera slowly turned to face him and said "Just making it feel a bit homier is all, you don't mind do you?" She said as bought as she brought a finger to her lips, while mentally cursing him for spotting her trap. Next time she'd use thinner webbing.

"Just a bit. Please try not to leave an excess webbing lying around." He asked politely, earning a nod from the Arachne while he turned and started up the coffee maker.

"Care for some coffee?" he asked with a hidden smirk as he got a mug ready.

"Sure. Decaf, if you please." Rachnera requested as she lazily waved her hand from side to side. The whiskered boy merely chuckled a bit under his breath as he put in the coffee with the highest caffeine amount available. He wasn't sure about the Arachne's tolerance, but if she drank enough she should be completely hammered just like anybody else.

Once the first cup was finished, her brought it over to her, along with dome cream or sugar if she wanted or needed it. She happily accepted the mug, choosing not to ensnare him so as to avoid spilling the beverage. She blew on it a bit to help cool it down then took a sip and drank it down.

Over the course of the day, the blonde boy kept serving her coffee. At first he thought his aunt was pulling his leg… but then he noticed Rachnera had a visible pink tinge on her cheeks, and she seemed to be swaying a bit from side to side. And then were words became more slurred, all of which showing that she was starting to get drunk.

"Another cup?" He asked her with a knowing smile. Her response was a dopey grin as she pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"Ain't you shweyeet? Taking care of Rach… arach… of me. (Hic). Urgh. My head… hurtsssshhh. Pounding like… like… a… what's it called…? Drum! Need to… shleep. Shleep off headache." She mumbled as she got up and walked into the first bedroom she could find, her legs moving unsteadily beneath her as she fumbled around until an audible 'thump' noise was heard in the bedroom.

Naruto sighed in relief that she had finally passed out. Now he just needed to make sure he had a means to subdue her when she came to. He then took note of the webbing, he presumed was meant to ensnare him earlier… and then he got a devious little idea.

 **The next morning.**

"Ow, my head. I think I was duped. That coffee definitely had caffeine in it." Rachnera muttered as her eyes started to flutter open, and then she noticed that her hands were tied together at the wrists and her legs had also been tied together… all with her own webbing which made her a bit nervous. It seems like what was meant to be her prey, had definitely tricked her and flipped the script. "You like?" She looked up to see Naruto grinning at her mischievously while leaning against her door frame with his arms crossed.

"Seems a certain spider got tangled in her own web. You comfy?" He asked her in a mocking tone.

"About as well as could be expected. You wouldn't happen to have anything nasty planned for me, would you?" she asked him with a nervous chuckle, noticing a very large bulge in his pants.

"I just might. Never had a pet spider before." He replied as he pulled his pants down, letting his abnormally large cock spring free, the Arachne swallowing almost nervously at the size of it. And given her current position… she may not last long if it were to be shoved inside her pussy.

"Parley?" she asked while trying to put on her most charming smile, but her lips wouldn't curl upwards correctly which made her lips twitch into a smirk.

"Not a chance babe." He replied as he climbed atop her and then rubbed his cock against her pussy, soaking it into her juices. She struggled a bit, but there wasn't any real fight in her at this point, it seems she had resigned herself to what would come next. With a pleasured groan, he plunged deep into her pussy, admiring the warm depths and the sheer tightness.

"Damn, you're tight!" Exclaimed Naruto as he thrust in and out of her pussy. Rachnera moaned lewdly beneath him, her face a dark crimson as she felt like she was on cloud nine. Each and every thrust making her quiver in delight. She had always imagined herself as a predator… but now it seems she was the prey in this instance. And it felt almost divine.

With a groan, he bottomed out into her and filled her pussy and womb with his seed. Causing Rachnera to orgasm as well as her entire body quaked and shuddered. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let this boy have his way with her.

He pulled out of her cunt with a wet 'shlick' sounf and he chuckled. Noting that his new housemate was now a mess. He would definitely be playing around with her a lot for the foreseeable future. Maybe next time he should invite his aunt Ms. Smith to also have some fun. It'd be fun to play around with two older women after all.

 **Alt. Ending finished.**


End file.
